


Wolves Come Out To Play

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [28]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Animal Violence, Blood, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: But Savage did hear the soft snapping of a rope from behind him. Seems like Twilight finally got free.





	Wolves Come Out To Play

**Author's Note:**

> There is animal violence in this one.

Savage hid a yawn behind his hand as he sat waiting for Conqueror to come trade spots with him. He was currently watching the prisoners, although he’d admit, only to himself, he wasn’t really watching them. Savage could feel his exhaustion creeping up but tried to push it down. It was only mid-afternoon and he couldn’t risk sleeping yet. Not without Eternal punishing him for being unable to complete his task. But he hadn’t been sleeping well since making camp with the other Darks. Especially because he slept next to Stygian’s designated area of the camp.   
Savage wasn’t stupid, he knew the man wasn’t sleeping. No Stygian would just lay there, unmoving for hours with the demon sword pulled up to his body and stare at Savage, eyes never leaving and never blinking. It was unnatural, Savage had to stop himself from shuddering. He knew Stygian did it on purpose. He had to. But because Stygian was ‘second in command’ there was nothing Savage could do, only suffer. So Savage began patrolling all night almost every night, only getting two hours of sleep every few days, so yeah…he was tired. But he wouldn’t dare fall asleep here.  
Besides, he shouldn’t even need sleep…yet here he was. Savage held in a sigh and looked around at the others. Eternal was out doing who knows what but not there so Savage was a bit more realaxed. Conqueror was napping, the bastard, Savage knew he didn’t need to sleep. He just did like the lazy ass he was. Stygian was staring off into the distance, facing away from Savage (thank Demise). Tempest was probably hiding up in the tree that he had claimed as his own. Savage looked around and indeed there Tempest was…the boy appeared to be sleeping. Interesting.  
Savage’s gaze finally landed on Noble. The teen was sitting on a log calmly and slowly brushing through his hair. He’d section of a piece, gently comb through it, and then part the next section, repeating the process multiple time. Savage knew that this could take Noble up to two hours to complete, but did not look down on him for it as the others did. He could never look down on Noble. As he continued to watch the teen, he noticed Noble’s mouth moving, but even with his advanced senses, he couldn’t hear what was being said.  
But Savage did hear the soft snapping of a rope from behind him. Seems like Twilight finally got free. Savage tensed up, waiting for the man to move. He heard a soft snarl and instantly transformed into a wolf, turned and launched at Twilight who was already in wolf form.  
The two were rolling around on the ground clawing and snapping at each other, both lunging for the others neck to make this a quick fight. Savage was a little shocked. For being one of the heroes, Twilight certainly didn’t mind fighting dirty. He made a jump, full teeth bared for his lights neck only to have the smaller wolf move at the last second take a swipe at him with his front claws.   
Savage landed a long gash on Twilight’s left shoulder with his claws, yet the other wolf refused to falter and he jumped away to look for another point of attack. The two were snarling at each other and snapping their teeth. Savage licked his lips with a violent glint in his eye, daring the other to attack. Twilight responded, bounding towards him but instead of going for his neck, he slams his body into Savage, knocking him over. Savage hits the ground and tries to roll to get back up, but sharp teeth sink deeply into his right back leg.   
He howls in pain and as the teeth leave, Savage tries to stand back up, only for his leg to collapse under his weight. Twilight huffed and walked away from the injured wolf. Savage transformed back into a human, grinding his teeth together, trying to not scream in pain as the wound shifts and tears further into him. He can feel the blood gushing out of his wound and down his leg, but ignores it to try and take out Twilight while he’s not looking.   
However before Savage can even stand up, a black arrow comes from the camp and hits Twilight who collapses with a whimper, the arrow sticking out of his back leg. Savage’s heart stopped.   
That arrow was Eternal’s.   
Eternal knew he lost.   
Savage’s panicking and loss of blood mixed together and his vision slowly became blurry. His heart and head pounded, but he couldn’t bring himself to stay awake. The last thing Savage saw before he sub comes to unconsciousness was Eternal’s disappointed red eyes glaring into his soul.   
…  
Savage groaned as he could feel his senses returning to him. His leg was in agony and the teeth wounds flared up every time he twitched. But…why was there a pressure on his leg? Savage cracked his eyes open to see it was night time and he was by himself. He exhaled in relief. Eternal wasn’t here, he was safe for now. Savage then looked down at his leg. It was wrapped up tightly in a think bandage…how?  
Savage knew Eternal wouldn’t do that-none of the Darks would…unless…  
He examined the job and saw that the wrapping was absolutely perfect. It was completely even with no gaps, no overlap bigger or smaller than the one next to it. The only person who cared that much about perfection was Noble, but why would he do this? It-it made no sense. Unless he remembered.   
Did he remember?  
“Savage! Savage! I know you can hear me, quit ignoring me,” the small child giggled.   
“I want the pretty beads though.”  
“Savage, carry me!”  
“What does heathen mean?”  
“SAVAGE HELP!!”  
Did he really remember everything?


End file.
